


Addicted To Him

by SmuttyBuckBuckySmut



Category: Captain America (Movies), Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Winter Soldier (Comics), civil war - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Slapping, Bondage, Domination, F/M, Forced Oral, Oral Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex, Slapping, Submission, Tease and Deny, Teasing, Throat Fucking, Vaginal Sex, Whipping, smacking, tease, whip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttyBuckBuckySmut/pseuds/SmuttyBuckBuckySmut
Summary: You first met Sebastian a few weeks later and he had given you the most intense night of your life. You had been waiting anxiously to hear from him again.





	Addicted To Him

As you step out of the shower and wrap yourself in a towel, your phone rings. You look down and see that Sebastian is calling you. You immediately feel your body tense up as you know what a call from Sebastian means. He told you he will only call when he wants you. You're his fuck toy, and you have been waiting for his call for weeks since the first time. 

"Hello?" You say, trying your best to hide your excitement. 

"Hi Y/N. Are you at home?" he asks, his voice instantly sending waves of anticipation through you. 

"I am. Just stepped out of the shower" you reply, at this point unable to stop the trembling of your voice. 

"You know why I'm calling you, right doll?" 

"Yes sir I do. I will be waiting for you." 

"I'll be there soon. Put on that thong I bought you. Nothing else. Get in bed and wait for me." 

"Anything for you . . ." 

Before you can finish speaking, Sebastian hangs up. Your mind racing, you find the sexy black thong Seb bought you the first time you saw him, slip it on, and climb into bed. Laying there, anticipating his arrival, your pussy begins to throb and you can feel yourself starting to soak your thong. 

Ten minutes pass. Then twenty. Then thirty. You've been a patient girl thus far, but the temptation to ease some of this tension overcomes you and you move your thong aside and slide your hand between your thighs and begin to run circles around your swollen clit. It doesn't take long for you to feel orgasm approaching. You move your fingers down from your clit and slide two of them inside yourself, pushing on your g spot and nearly instantly you are cumming. Arching your back, closing your eyes as you moan, finally releasing the tension that waiting for Sebastian had caused. 

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing, doll?!?" You hear from the doorway of your bedroom. 

You open your eyes and see Seb standing in your doorway, looking amazing as always in tight jeans and a form fitting shirt framing his perfect body. You can see the anger in his eyes. You know you're in trouble with your master now. 

"I'm so sorry. You took so long to get here and I was just so horny. I couldn't wait. I'm so sorry" you plead with him, knowing damn well you've broken the rules. 

"You know better. We have been over this before. Maybe you forgot. When are you allowed to cum?" His eyes are locked with yours, and you don't dare to look away from him. 

"When you give me permission" you respond timidly. 

"That's right. And what happens when you cum without my permission?" 

"Punishment". You respond softly with your eyes still locked onto his. 

He walks into your room and stands at the foot of your bed, never breaking eye contact. He knows his stares make you soaking wet. He knows his eyes make you want him. He knows exactly what he's doing. He always knows exactly what he's doing. 

"Everything off. Now. I want to see your body". He says, while removing his belt from his jeans. 

You immediately do as you're told, throwing your blankets and underwear onto the floor.

"How would you like me, sir?" You ask. 

"On your back. Legs open." Sebastian replies sternly. He looks angry. You know he's going to hurt you. And you cannot fucking wait. 

You lay on your back, head propped up on your pillows so you can see him standing there. You lay your hands by your sides, not daring to do anything with them you haven't been told to. 

Sebastian moves closer, still not breaking eye contact. You feel the cool leather of his belt being softly run up and down the length of your body. 

"You know, I didn't want to have to punish you tonight. I really didn't. You leave me no choice, though. You understand that don't you?"

"Yes, yes sir" 

SMACK! Without warning you feel a ripple of stinging pain rush over you as Sebastian slaps his belt across your stomach. You don't dare complain about the pain. That's one of his rules. You do not protest or complain during your punishments. 

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! This time the belt is whipped across your breasts repeatedly, making direct contact with your already erect, sensitive nipples. You can't help but let out a loud moan. You don't know what it is about him, but him hurting you gets you off. 

"I'm sorry sir" you say immediately. 

"That's ok doll. Do not tell me to stop. Do not tell me it hurts. Do not complain. Moaning for me though? THAT is always acceptable. Get on your knees. Now."

You quickly jump from the bed down onto your knees in front of him. You can see his cock growing in his jeans. You look up at him, hands by your sides, awaiting his instructions. 

"Who do you belong to, Y/N?" He asks, staring into your eyes, as he gently smacks you across your face with an open hand, the other softly gripping your throat. 

"You. Only you, sir." You reply, your body shaking with anticipation, your voice noticeably trembling now. Being under this man's control made you so horny you could barely function. 

"Good girl" he says, as he slowly removes his jeans, his cock poking out of his underwear, inches from your mouth. You want to take him into your throat right then and there, but you know you have to wait. You know you cannot do anything without his permission. 

Sebastian slowly walks behind you and you feel him firmly grab your wrists and wrap them in the rope he left next to your bed last time. He wraps them tight. It hurts. But you don't mind. He stands behind you for what seems like an eternity, not saying a word. Without warning, his hands are around your neck and he begins to squeeze. 

"Are you going to be a good girl for me, doll?" He asks. You don't respond. You know what that means. You know not answering him was against the rules. But tonight, you wanted to make him angry. You welcome the consequences. You need him to remind you that you are his property. 

"Answer me. Now." He snarls, his hands tightening around your throat. 

"Yes." You whispered, barely able to speak. 

"ANSWER ME". Sebastian growls. At the same time, you feel a rush of pain as he whips your bare ass with the belt. He hit you hard this time. 

You stay silent. 

He whips your ass again. Even harder this time. Harder than ever before. 

An "Ohhh my godddddd" escapes your lips and your body begins to shake as you orgasm from the pain. You cum hard, squirting down your legs and onto the floor.

"Did you. . . Did you just fucking cum?" Sebastian asks. 

"I didn't mean to. You made me cum." You reply, moaning as you speak. You know placing the blame on him means more pain. But let's be honest, that's why you did it. 

Suddenly Senastian is in front of you again, but his clothes are gone now. You look up at his face first, seeing the rage in his stunning eyes. Your eyes make their way down his perfect body, landing on his big, beautiful cock. No matter how many times you see it, that cock will always take your breath away. 

"What in the fuck has gotten into you tonight, doll? Who do you think you are?" Sebastian yells as he stares seemingly into your soul through your eyes, his hand now around your throat again. 

You just stare at him defiantly. 

He chokes you harder, and you feel like you might actually pass out this time. And with that, you orgasm again, hard, your cum dripping down onto Sebastian's feet. Your body shaking as he chokes you. Sebastian suddenly picks you up and throws you onto the bed. You are lying there helpless, your hands still bound behind your back. He doesn't say a word as he pulls your legs apart and ties your ankles to the bed. He roughly sits you up to untie your hands, only so that he can tie them to the bed as well. 

You lay on the mattress with your limbs spread to the corners of the bed. Tied down so tight you can barely move. Sebastian is standing next to the bed staring at you with that gorgeous cock in his hand. 

"What am I going to do with you, Y/N? You are being a very, very disobedient slave tonight. I wasn't prepared for this." You look into his eyes, and you can see that you have awakened something animalistic inside him. You feel your pussy throb seeing that look in his dark eyes. 

You remain silent. There are no words. Besides, you want him to hurt you, and you know that ignoring him will send him over the edge. 

Everything goes dark as Sebastian places a blindfold over your eyes. Then he places a ball gag in your mouth, tying it tightly against the back of your head. You are completely helpless now. Tied to the bed, unable to move, see, or speak. You are 100% his, and you couldn't possibly be any happier. 

You feel something cold and hard being dragged slowly up your leg, over your throbbing clit, then back down the other leg before making one final trip up your thigh. Then suddenly without warning you feel the big glass plug slide into your ass. You let out a scream, and hear his sinister laugh as you try to squirm away. You force yourself to relax. You haven't had anything in your ass in months. You're tight and it hurts, but it feels amazing at the same time. 

For what seems an eternity, nothing happens. He doesn't speak. He doesn't touch you. You are left lying bound to the bed with your ass filled, helpless. 

After a few more agonizing moments, you feel his hot breath on your neck. He kisses down your neck, making his way toward your chest. He takes a hard nipple into his mouth and bites down. You let out a loud moan and arch your back as best you can against the restraints. He kisses his way to your other nipple and bites it too, harder this time. You fight the urge to cum. The more pain he inflicts, the more you crave release. He moves back up and you feel his breath on your ear. 

"I am going to take my time with you, doll. You have been a very bad girl, and bad girls deserve punishment." He whispers into your ear. 

Hearing those words sends shockwaves through your body. You want to be punished tonight. You want your master to abuse you. You want to be used for his pleasure. 

"If I un gag you, do you promise not to talk back to me? Do you promise to answer me when I ask you a question?" He says, his strong hands now moving over your entire body. 

You nod your head yes vigorously. He removes the gag. 

"Thank y. . ." Before you can finish thanking him, you feel his cock fill your mouth. He's straddling your face now, pounding your mouth with his all his length, shoving the head of his cock deeper into your throat with each thrust. You relax your throat and let him take your mouth as he pleases. You've wanted him in your mouth ever since your phone rang tonight. As Sebastian continues to fuck your face, he begins to whip your clit with his belt. Softly at first, then whipping it harder as he continues to slam his massive cock down your eager throat. He pulls his cock out and slaps you across the face with it. 

"Ask me permission" he says, as he continues to whip your swollen clit. 

"May I please cum master?" You ask in between moans. 

"No. I just wanted to hear you beg" he replies with a laugh. 

He buries his cock back in your throat, no longer touching your clit. He is fucking your mouth harder than he ever has before. He places his hands on the back of your head and pulls you toward him, his cock now completely filling your throat, with your bottom lip sitting on his balls. You hear him moan loudly and you feel the rush of his hot cum running down your throat. He pulls himself out of your mouth and kisses you deeply. 

"What do you say, Y/N?" He asks. 

"Thank you for feeding me your cum, sir" you reply. You mean it. You love when he uses your mouth to drain his cock. You would swallow him any time, anywhere. And he knows it. 

He removes your blindfold and your eyes strain to adjust to the light. You look down and see Sebastian between your legs, staring up at you with those incredible eyes. He's running his fingertips up and down your body, scratching you as he goes. You whimper in pain as he starts to dig his nails into your pale skin. 

"Your body is unbelievable, babe" he says as he continues to manhandle you, his face so close to your pussy you can feel his breath on your clit as he speaks to you. 

"Thank you sir." You reply faintly, finding it difficult to speak through the agony he is putting you through by delaying your next orgasm. 

He wastes no more time before burying his face in your wet pussy, his tongue working its way around your throbbing clit, sucking it into his mouth, grazing it with his teeth. You're screaming in pleasure as he works his magic on you. You feel yourself about to cum. Before you can ask his permission, he stops eating you and removes his hands from your body as well. He is sitting on his knees between your spread legs staring at you with that maddening fucking smirk on his face. You knew that smirk well. He loved to edge you. He loved making you beg. He said he did it so that you would never forget who you belonged to. 

Sebastian continues to edge you over and over. Violently and passionately devouring your wet pussy until your body tightens and you near release. Then he stops and smirks at you. He does this repeatedly for what seems like a lifetime. 

"Doll, do you think you deserve to cum?" He asks, kissing his way up your stomach and over your breasts now. 

"That's not my decision to make, sir." You reply. 

"Good answer. I'm happy this punishment hasn't been in vain, Y/N" He whispers into your ear. 

"I think you're ready. Would you like to cum for me? All you have to do is ask. I want you to beg." He whispers, one hand now around your neck gently, the other softly slapping your clit.

"Please Sebastian. Please make me cum." You plead between moans. 

His hand suddenly tightens around your neck as he growls "Please WHO?"

"I'm sorry. Please sir. Please I want to cum for you. Please sir!" You're beginning to sob now. You've never been this desperate to get off. You need him to make you cum. 

You had almost forgotten about the butt plug in your ass until Seb pulled it out suddenly and slid it back in. Over and over he does this, fucking your tight ass with the plug. Kissing down your neck until he reaches your chest, sucking and biting both nipples as he continues to punish your ass with the plug. "Cum for me" he demands before biting your nipples harder, and fucking your ass with the toy with more force than you thought you could handle. 

You feel a wave of ecstasy come over you like you've never felt before as you begin to cum. You scream so loud Seb stops what he's doing for a moment and smiles at you. "Don't fucking stop!!!" you scream. He obliges, ignoring the fact that you just told him what to do, as he buries the plug back in your ass over and over. You continue to cum harder and harder. You feel like you might break your bound wrists and ankles against the restraints as your body convulses. 

He pushes the plug fully into your ass and leaves it there. You are still trembling in pleasure, waiting for whatever comes next. He quickly climbs between your legs and you feel the head of his cock slap against your clit. He looks down at you and smiles. 

"You're my favorite fuck toy, Y/N." He says, placing one hand around your neck and the other under your sore, red ass. 

Before you can respond, you feel him use his cock to open your lips and he enters your soaked pussy. He slips the entire length of his dick into you in one motion. You gasp, completely unable to breathe as he fills you with his cock. You're tied to the bed with your ass and pussy both filled. You cum almost instantly. He responds by tightening his hand around your throat and slamming his cock in and out of you, using the entire length with every thrust, making you feel how big he is. He had never fucked you this hard before. He's slamming himself into you with such force, you can't even make a sound. You are silent as he chokes you and makes you cum over and over. 

"Mmmm doll you are spraying all over my balls. I can feel you running down my legs" he says with a grin as he continues to absolutely destroy your pussy. He pulls his cock out of you and unties your legs from the bed. 

"Untie my hands too." You say, before you can realize the mistake you've made. 

You feel a wave of pain as Sebastian smacks you across the face. You didn't expect that. It hurt. A lot. But it almost made you cum again. This man had turned you into a true sexual deviant. You had to remember to thank him for that later. 

"Doll, does the fact that I'm letting you cum mean you get to call the shots?" He growls the words at you as he places both hands around your neck, squeezing with more pressure than before. 

"No sir" you respond, between coughs and gasps for air. 

"That's fucking right" he says, releasing his grip on your throat. 

Sebastian moves back between your legs and pulls the plug out of your ass. Tossing it aside, he places your legs on his shoulders. He stops and stares into your eyes and grins. You know that grin. You know what's about to happen, and you prepare yourself the best you can. You feel him slowly sliding his cock into your ass. Inch by inch he fills you. You scream in pain and pleasure simultaneously as he works his entire cock into you. 

"Say it" he says. 

"Please fuck my ass, sir" you reply, staring lustfully into his eyes. 

With that, his hands are grabbing your ankles and spreading your legs above his muscular shoulders and his massive cock is slamming in and out of your tight ass. There are no words to describe the way it feels. Arms tied to the bed, legs spread wide and your ass being pounded by this absolute god of a man. Your screams are so loud the entire building had to of heard you. You orgasm over and over again, cumming harder each time. Seb staring into your eyes, pounding your ass with everything he has. 

"Tell me how it feels" he says. 

"Better than anything I've ever felt before sir. Please don't stop fucking my ass. Use me as you wish."

With that, Sebastian lets go of your legs and chokes you. Chokes you hard. Harder than he ever has before. He continues to pound his cock into your ass, choking you harder every time you cum for him. 

You feel yourself starting to lose consciousness and look at him desperately. He removes his hands from your throat and leans down to kiss your neck. As he continues to work his cock in and out of your ass you scream into his ear and cum one last time, spraying his perfect abs, making them glisten with your wetness. 

Sebastian pulls himself out of your ass and calmly unties your hands. He doesn't say a word. You're lying in bed, convulsing and whimpering. You're in pain, but you are also completely satisfied. You didn't even know you could cum that hard. 

"Get on your knees Y/N. I need to cum." Sebastian is standing next to the bed, his beautiful cock still as rock hard as when you first saw it. 

You kneel before him and run your tongue around the head of his cock. He leans his head back and moans, and he puts a hand on the back of your head, gently pushing your mouth onto his cock. You take him into your throat eagerly, wanting nothing more than to throat fuck your master. "Looks like you don't need my help" he says laughing. 

"I want to swallow every drop sir" you respond before sliding his gorgeous cock back into your mouth. You continue to take him in and out of your throat while wrapping your tongue around his cock.

Sebastian grabs a fistful of your hair and growls. You feel his body tense up and you grab his perfect ass and pull him into you, his cock buried in your throat. You hold him there, flicking the base of his cock with your tongue until he explodes. He moans loudly as he fills your throat with his cum. He tries to pull out of your mouth but you dig your nails into his ass and hold him there. You want every single drop of his cum down your throat. None goes to waste. 

Once you're convinced Sebastian's cock is drained you take it out of your mouth and kiss the head softly. "Thank you sir" you say, looking up at him, continuing to kiss his cock, wrapping your tongue around the head, wishing you could suck him off again right that moment. 

"Thank YOU doll. You were a bad girl tonight, but you took your punishment well. Have you learned your lesson?" He says, looking down at you, panting, his body glistening. 

"Yes sir" you respond, smiling sheepishly, looking up at him from your knees. 

"Good." He replies. 

He stands you up and kisses you passionately, his hands on your ass. He pulls away and gathers his clothes. 

"Gotta go doll. Til next time." He looks at you and smirks. The way he looks at you almost makes you cum again. 

"Call me soon?" You respond. Standing there naked, used and raw. 

"Maybe I will" he replies, winking as he walks out the door. 

You collapse onto the bed, the sheets soaked with sweat and cum. The entire room smells of sex. Your body feels destroyed. Everything hurts. Sebastian had never displayed this kind of aggression before. You decide you need to disobey him more often. You're addicted to the pain he inflicts. You're addicted to the abuse. You're addicted to the way he makes you cum. You're addicted to him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work.


End file.
